Adventures of Chibi Envy
by Ferren-Z-one
Summary: What would happen if Envy gets changed into a Little kid? Alot of interesting stuff! No yaoi!


Greed smirked darkly over at Envy. " You're such a ugly bitch"

The green haired homunculus turned and glared over at the tall man. "Shut you fucking face! At least I'm not a whore! "

"I don't dress like a slut!" Greed retorted, loving ho he could always push Envy's buttons.

"I don't dress like a slut!" Envy growled. He didn't want to start a fight. He was very low on red stones. He was being punished again by Dante. That stupid whore.

"I bet you were butt ugly as a little kid too" Greed snorted trying to hold back his laughter.

"Shut the fuck up! I'm cute,sexy and not to mention beautiful!" Envy growled. " And If I was little I would a thousand times more adorable than you!"

Lust sighed sitting on the couch in the living room. "They never stop fighting..." she muttered.

Sloth nodded in agreement. "Boys are so immature..no matter how old they are."

Wrath cuddled against Sloth. "I"m not immature right?"

Lust blinked "You are more mature than Greed and Envy" She patted his head gently.

"YOU KNOW WHAT!!! I WILL PROVE TO YOU THAT I WAS CUTE AS A KID!!!" Envy yelled. Then he changed into a 5 year old version of himself. He smirked with victory.

Lust and Sloth glanced at each other " He was right he is cute" Lust stated.

Greed smirked and picked Envy up by the collar. "You're a moron...I know you haven't had any stones for a while so you can't use your powers right. I bet you can't change back,"

"Let me go! I will kill you! " Envy hissed at Greed kicking his legs and swinging his arms. He tried to change back but alas no avail.

"See! You're so easy to trick! " Greed laughed walking to the kitchen.

"Where are you going with him?" Lust asked

"I'm taking out the trash" said Greed who walked outside. Lust followed sighing. Greed open the trash can and tossed the little homunculus into it and sealed it tight.

"Let me out of here now! It stinks in here! You are a bastard! " screamed Envy trying to open the top.

Greed smirked and kicked the can hard sending it down the hill and into the forest.

" Impressive kick" Lust said.

"Not bad I say not bad. " Greed laughed.

"You know...when he comes back he is going to be pissed as hell" Lust said calmly.

Greed shrugged " It was worth it."

**Meanwhile **

The trash can hit rocks bumps and some how ended up in a small river. It started to drift down stream.

" Make it stop! The spinning!" said a very dizzy Envy.

The trash can washed up on shore.

"Why do we need to camp out here!" yelled a very angry Edward.

"Teacher feels that we need a bit more training" Al said trying to calm his brother. Edward frowned and spotted the beat up trash can.

"What! People can't throw away their trash now? Stupid ass holes"

"Get me outta of here!" yelled Envy pounding on the lid trying to get it off.

"Brother! There is someone inside!" Al exclaimed.

"Holy Crap!" Edward yelled running over and opening the top with his automail arm. "Its latched on here pretty tightly!" Edward growled and finally forced it off.

Envy stumbled out and landed on his back. "That..bastard..Greed..I will kill him" he said still dizzy as hell.

Edward's eyes widen "Envy! What the hell are you doing here? What happen to you...your so small..." Edward smirked.

Envy sat up and blinked "Well...heheheh...its all Greed's fault! He tricked me! Now I can't change back!"

Edward smirked and picked Envy up by the collar. " This is priceless! I wish I had a camera!"

"Hey! What the! Put me down! Stop picking on me! " Envy tried to hit Edward but the blond held him out and out of reach.

"Who is the pipsqueak now !" Edward laughed. " Who said revenge isn't the answer!"

"Brother...please put him down" Al said.

Edward blinked "But he is such a pain of in the ass!"

" You're no better than Greed you ass!" Envy growled.

"Shut up brat! I ain't nothing like that guy. First of all I don't dress like a wannabe pimp." Edward growled at the small green hair child homunculus.

"Edward...we can't leave him here lets take him with us back to Winery's house." Al suggested.

The blond thought about it "Fine...but you better not cause any trouble"

Envy smiled innocently.

**They Go To Winery's House**

Edward walked in "We are back...."

"Welcome back Edward!" Said a happy Winery. "How was the camping/training..?"

Edward laughed " Heheheh Don't asked" He said sitting down on the couch.

Al walked through the door followed by Envy.

Winery blinked "Ed...Al....what are you doing with a little child....can you explain please" She asked frowning at Edward. "What did you do?"

Edward blinked "Uhhhh.....he was abandon so we brought him with us.." he said nervously.

Envy noticed how scared Edward could be of Winery. He smirked. The green hair child had a idea.

He ran over and clung to Winery's leg crying. "They are so mean! They picked on me the whole time calling me names! "

Edward frowned "What!!!!!"

"Edward how could you be mean to such a cute little kid like him! He is so cute! " Winery glared.

"He is the son of the devil!" Edward yelled.

Winery frowned " You're so immature Edward! " he picked Envy up. "Come along you need a bath."

Envy smirked clinging to Winery he gave Edward a look of victory. Then he flipped him off.

Edward's jaw dropped. " That little bastard! We should of kept him in a trash can."

Al laughed a bit " well...maybe but if he was dangerous then he would of attacked us already...so I don't think he can use his powers. "

Edward frowned "That little punk is going to get on my last nerve."

**Me: Woot! New Story! I needed to take a break from I want to Come Over! This is a treat to all my fans. I be gone for a little while on vacation so I hope this hold you over until I get back. I hope you all like this parody fic. Its not yaoi it just having some fun. What would you do if you had your very own chibi Envy to have? Tell me in reviews! **

**Envy * dances * : " I am to cute! " **

**Edward: Like hell you are! You are evil evil evil child! Spawn of Satan! **

**Greed: I'm too sexy for this fic...to sexy for this fic...so sexy... **

**Me: I have a new love for Greed. I watched him in the anime and was like dude! He is awesome. I was very said when he died. Anyway Read and Review! **


End file.
